


Give Peace a Chance

by wabbitseason



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle of wills -- who's stronger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Peace a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Blackest Night really isn't my thing. Hawk & Dove never interested me when they were in the Titans. But something about the BN events fascinate me. So blame it on that and needing my word count for [](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/profile)[**mini_nanowrimo**](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/)

The black ring hovered in place near the statue of a fallen hero with its head bowed in winged meditation. All the other heroes in the graveyard had risen on command, but this one remained steadfastly behind. Even his brother had risen to take his place amongst the other Black Lanterns. But stubbornly this one refused to budge.

 _Don Hall of Earth. Don Hall at rest. Don Hall at peace._

Again and again the black ring made its attempt.

Again and again the black ring was turned away.

For every rebuke, the ring tried harder, relentless in its solitary quest. This one just needed more encouragement. If the ring waited, then perhaps the spirit's strength would weaken. So the ring continued to bide its time and wait. If this determination was any indication of its strength, then Don Hall would make a fearsome Black Lantern indeed. No, this one would rise, just like the others. That was the way of the Black.

 _Don Hall of Earth. Don Hall at rest. Don Hall at peace._

Waiting deterred neither the ring nor the spirit. Neither was willing to admit defeat. They were at a standoff.

The ring didn't understand what a standoff meant. The ring understood only that the flesh must be sated. The dead must rise. Why hadn't this one risen like the others? His brother had punched his way out his grave, but his peaceful quiet brother stayed behind, resolute. What could make Don Hall of Earth so unique? What could make a pacifist hold his ground even in death?  



End file.
